


The Sparkling Bandit

by rock_gnome



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rock_gnome/pseuds/rock_gnome
Summary: Nott has sticky fingers at inopportune times.





	The Sparkling Bandit

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been substitute teaching in elementary recently, and this popped into my head more or less fully formed.

“Mr. Widogast, we’re going to need you to come in for a meeting.”

“Yes, of course. Is there something wrong?”

“Oh, no, Nott is fine. It's just...” There was a long pause on the other end of the line. “It will make more sense to explain in person.”

“Alright. I will rearrange my schedule for the afternoon. I should be in within the hour.”

“Principle Bryce will meet you in the front office.”  
\--  
As Bryce walked him to Nott’s classroom, Caleb heard a high pitched voice protesting from down the hall, “I didn’t take any of them! They’re mine!” 

Reaching the door of the classroom, he looked in to see Nott, covered from head to toe in a rainbow of stickers. Her teacher was in the process of trying to obtain a confession.

“Those are the stickers that go on the spelling tests, dear. I use them every week, I know what they look like.”

Nott shook her head furiously, though her hair stayed stuck in place under the multi-colored chaos. “I found them and they’re mine!”

Nott spied Caleb from the other side of the room and ran up to him, only her eyes peeking out from the mask of stickers pasted on to her face. “Look at how sparkly I am, aren’t they so pretty!”


End file.
